Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons 1996 Aired on CBS (September 21, 1992) Part 1
(Meanwhile, Jenny and Winston have arrived back at their house for the day. Jenny brings Oliver inside with her) * Winston: Now, really, Jenny, we can't just take in a stray off the street. * (Dodger and Tito make it to the front steps, but Dodger holds Tito back to avoid being caught) * Jenny Foxworth: But look at the poor fact, Winston, he's half starved. * Winston: Ah. I know you're growing attached to the little fellow, but do try to understand. Your parents left me responsible for you. (He takes off his sport coat) * Jenny Foxworth: They won't mind. Really. (to Oliver) Don't worry, kitty. I'll take care of you. * (Then, Winston goes upstairs) * Winston: Georgette is not going to like this. * (Inside another room, Winston comes in and turns on the lights) * Winston: Rise and shine, Georgette. Your public awaits. * (He leaves. In the room, a thin poodle with baby blue fur wearing a ribbon and a gold collar around her neck in curlers yawns as she comes out of a revolving bed with a white hauling behind her. Her name is Georgette. As she comes to the mirror, she gasps at her appearance. Then she puts on some makeup as she begins to sing) * Georgette: (sings) Girl, we have work to do. Pass me the paint and glue. * (She puts some eye shadow on her) * Georgette: (singing) Perfect isn't easy, but...it's...me. * (As she says this, she shakes off her head, sending her curlers flying) * Georgette: (singing) If one knows the world is watching. * (She puts some red on her cheeks and grins) * Georgette: (singing) One does what one must? Some minor adjustments, darling. Not for my vanity, but for humanity. Each little step a pose. * (As she says this, she poses in front of a wall that has some awards, medals, trophies and pictures of herself on them) * Georgette: (singing) See how the breeding shows. Unh! Sometimes it's too much for even me. * (Then she sits on a huge couch that is in front of a table that has pictures of random handsome dogs) * Georgette: (singing) But if all the world says yes, then who am I to say no. * (Now she picks up a picture of Rex and kisses it. Then she goes to a curtain and heads behind it) * Georgette: (singing) Don't ask a mutt to strut like a showgirl. No, girl, you need a pro. * (As she says this, she comes out and leans on the side with a grin. Outside, Specs, Stubby, Tubby, Red and TJ are out there whistling. Then Georgette opens the windows) * Georgette: (singing) Not a flea or a flaw. * (The birds become love struck at her. Georgette holds out her paw at them) * Georgette: (singing) Take a peek at that paw, la-de-da-da. Perfection becomes me, isn't this? * (The birds fly in to help her dress) * Georgette: (singing) Unrivaled, unruffled. I'm beauty unleashed, yes! Jaws drop, hearts stop. * (As she says this, TJ and Red's jaws drop opened with a loving sigh. On "hearts", the birds fall back while holding their chests yet grinning stupidly) * Georgette: (singing) Well, classic and classy. * (They go to another window with a balcony to open it) * Georgette: (singing) We're not speaking Lassie! * (As she says this, she comes out dressed like a princess) * Georgette: (singing) And aahhhh.... * (Some lovesick male dogs hear her and run toward her, love struck. Red brings a flower over to Georgette, who takes it and puts it in her hair. She keeps on doing it until she begins to sing again) * Georgette: (singing) Though many covet my marmalade and bowl, they're barking up the wrong tree. You pretty pups all over the city. * (She throws the flower to the males, who fight over it. A dog grabs it in triumph) * Georgette: (singing) I have your hearts and you have my pity. * (She goes back inside) * Georgette: (singing) Pretty is nice, but yet it's just pretty. * (Soon she comes out of the clothes she is dressed to impress in earlier) * Georgette: (singing) Perfect, my darlings is meeeee! * (As she sings and holds the last note, she walks down the stairs with the birds doing a can-can while flying. Then she knocks them away as she finishes the song) * Georgette: (singing) UNH!!